


let's do this again sometime (fuck yes)

by wither_away



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Very dirty, Very very very dirty talk, dirty talking!derek, dirty-talking!stiles, just the two of them being very horny in general, mentions of mpreg, minor!scott mccall, occurs when derek first becomes alpha, sterek, sterek porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wither_away/pseuds/wither_away
Summary: Derek just became the Alpha, and Stiles can't stop thinking about what being Alpha must have done to his cock. Stiles is certain he wants to find out, so at the pack meeting, he stares at it intently, basically drooling, and Derek smells his arousal. Overwhelmed, Derek fucks him into his next life. Really, that's it.OrDirty-talking!Stiles and all the porn. There is no plot whatsoever.





	let's do this again sometime (fuck yes)

Stiles could not shake from his mind the unendurably hot moment when Derek had lifted his eyes from the corpse of his creepy uncle Peter, blazing red and pouring into the edges of Stiles’ vision from behind his dark eyelashes. “I’m the Alpha now,” Derek had growled, and Stiles knew this would go on to star in many of his late-night masturbation fantasies.

A few days later, when Stiles was over at Derek’s loft with the rest of the pack for a meeting to try and re-establish a sense of stability, Stiles had been indisputably occupied by the outline of Derek’s cock in his jeans. To Stiles, it seemed to have grown larger than before, and Stiles’ mouth watered at the thought of that thick Alpha cock. Fuck, he wanted it in him, hard and long and fucking the life out of him. He could imagine it standing erect in all its glory, precum beading at the head as he swiped his thumb over and Derek bucking his hips, gripping the sheets so hard they began to tear under his claws that he could not seem to retract because he was just so fucking turned on. The idea made Stiles groan, and his cock stirred in his jeans.

“Stiles,” Derek growled. Stiles snapped out of his lust-filled daze, meeting Derek’s green eyes. Was he imagining it, or had they began to bleed red?  
“Yes?” Stiles said, smirking, playing with his phone in his hand.   
“Why do you smell like that?” Derek’s eyes flashed dangerously, and his hands were pressed onto the edge of the table like they would do something stupid if he did not grab onto anything.  
“Smell like what?” Stiles asked. Derek looked into his eyes, and then at his lips. Self-consciously, Stiles licked his lips, worrying them between his teeth. He heard another low growl, and suddenly everyone else was standing up and filing out of the door like some sort of movie cue. Confused, Stiles rose from his seat but he did not move from where he stood.  
“What-” Stiles began, but he was cut off when Derek placed his hands on his hips, moving faster than he had ever seen him move, even for a werewolf. Derek lifted him like he weighed nothing and fuck, if that didn’t make his cock throb and a little moan slipped from his lips. His legs went around Derek immediately, and his back was slammed into a wall.  
“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to look like absolute sex around other people?” Derek growled, pressing his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and drinking in the sinful scent of arousal and pure lust.  
“Uh, I wasn’t trying–” Stiles tried to say, but Derek ground his hips and oh my god, that thick fucking cock pressed against Stiles and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he whined like he was in heat. He ground right back, trying to increase the friction but his jeans were getting in the way.  
“Fuck,” growled Derek, and he extended his claws, slicing away the denim.  
“Oh, god,” Stiles moaned, trying not to come from the thought of Derek being so turned on he didn’t want to spend time taking clothes off.  
“You like that?” Derek said harshly in Stiles’ ear, grinding his clothed cock against Stiles’ bare and leaking cock. “You like that I can move you wherever I want, do whatever I want to you? Stuff you full of my cock?”  
“Fuck yes. God, I want your cock, I want your thick Alpha cock in me, fucking me, and stretching me. I bet you have a knot, oh god. I want your knot so fucking badly, I want to ride your big fucking knot and I want you to cum deep in me and knock me up with your fucking pups,” Stiles groaned, pressing even harder against Derek.  
“Ugh, fuck Stiles,” Derek groaned.  
“Bed,” said Stiles, gasping as Derek began rutting against him like he couldn’t control himself. Derek walked with Stiles in his arms, not stopping the friction against their cocks as he entered the corridor to his bedroom. One particular step had Stiles grinding sharply against Derek’s cock, sparking up his spine and Stiles moaned the filthiest moan ever.  
Instantly, Derek had him pinned against the corridor wall, rutting and grinding like he couldn’t stop, snarling and growling.  
“If you keep making sounds, Stiles, I am going to come before I can fill you with my cock, and I only want to come in your ass,” Derek groaned.  
The thought of Derek coming from just Stiles’ moans made his dick even harder if that was possible.

“Fuck yes, fill me with your big cock. Fuck me on your cock until you come,” Stiles moaned, trashing in Derek’s grip, so horny he could not stand it. Derek growled again, peeling both of them from the wall and quickly walking into the bedroom where he threw Stiles onto the bed, ripping his shirt off his head and taking his jeans off quickly.  
“Fuck,” Stiles groaned loudly, as he saw Derek’s hard cock, making Derek smirk. He made his way up Stiles’ body, careful not to touch his cock, making Stiles buck up, keening.  
“Fuck, Derek, do something. Fuck me, Derek, fuck me now,” Stiles whined.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard what you want,” Derek smirked, “Fuck you where? In your mouth? With my fingers? What do you want, Stiles?”  
“Fuck, fuck, Derek. I want your cock. I want your big Alpha cock in my ass, fucking me until you come deep. I want you to fucking ruin me for anyone else. I want you to fuck me so hard on your cock I cannot walk for the next fucking week, and I want everyone to know that it’s because you fucked me! Fuck, Derek,” Stiles bit his lips, holding onto the sheets like it’s the only thing grounding him.  
“You want my cock, Stiles? You want my big, thick cock to fill you with cum?”  
“Yes! I want it, I want it,” Stiles pleaded.  
“What about lube?”  
“I don’t need it! I’m wet enough already. I fingered myself before I came here!” Stiles rambled quickly.  
Derek growled, and uncontrollably ground his bare cock against Stiles, who moaned, throwing his head back.  
“You fingered yourself?”  
“Yes! I fingered myself to the thought of your cock stretching me open, stuffing me full. Please fuck me Derek, I can’t take it!”  
Derek snarled, flipping them so that Stiles was sitting on his lap as he lay backfirst on the bed. Stiles already looked so fucked out, as if he was impaled on Derek’s throbbing cock.  
“You want my cock, Stiles? Ride my cock,” Derek growled, and Stiles immediately nodded, moving to position himself above Derek.  
“Go slo-” Derek began, but Stiles had just fucking sat down on his cock, moaning loudly as he was filled up by hard Alpha meat.  
“Fuck!” Derek groaned, his hands coming up to Stiles’ hips, gripping onto it like it was tethering his life to Earth.   
“Oh god,” Stiles whimpered, “It’s so big, Derek, so fucking big. God, it feels so fucking good, oh my god so fucking thick. Fuck, Derek, can I move, please let me move, oh fuck,”  
Derek nodded, and Stiles took that as a cue to immediately start riding the fuck out of Derek’s cock.  
“Shit! Ugh, fuck,” Derek groaned in surprise as Stiles bounced on his cock, fucking himself earnestly like he was having a religious experience.  
“You look so fucking good sitting on my cock. God, you’re so fucking tight Stiles. Fuck, so fucking tight around my cock. Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you? Couldn’t wait for the pack meeting to end? Just needed to fuck yourself on my cock. God, you probably would’ve rode me at the table with everyone there, wouldn’t you? Oh fuck, so tight,”  
“Yes! Fuck, harder Derek! God, Derek, so long and th-thick,”  
“Keep talking like that and I’ll come, Stiles,”  
“God, I want your come in me. I want you to knot me and fill me with your hot come, I want you to pump me full of your pups. You want that, Derek? To knock me up?”  
Derek groaned, his claws extending, and the sight made Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head.

Suddenly the phone rang. Stiles stopped, startled, but Derek kept on rolling his hips and thrusting up into him.  
“Derek, the phone,” Stiles said, trying to reach over to the bedside table to grab it. The angle made Derek’s cock stab at his prostate, and he let out a high-pitched moan, arching his back.  
“Ignore it,” Derek growled, fucking up into him deeper, pressing hard on his prostate again and again.  
“Derek!” Stiles groaned, grabbing for the ringing phone and picking it up. He pressed a hand to Derek’s abdomen to make him stop, and grudgingly Derek stopped thrusting.  
“Hello?” Stiles said, panting.  
“Stiles? Why are you picking up Derek’s phone?” Scott’s surprised voice said.  
“Oh? Um,” Stiles tried to think of an excuse, but the feeling of Derek’s big cock in him was very distracting, and the fact that Derek seemed to be struggling with not moving, gritting his teeth in restraint.  
“Okay, well I hoped the two of you are working it out,” Scott said, oblivious, “He seemed pretty angry just now,”  
“Yeah, we’re working it out, alright,” Stiles smirked at Derek, tracing a finger down Derek’s abs absentmindedly.  
“Wait… Wait!” Scott suddenly shouted into the phone like he had made the connection. The feedback made Stiles wince, jerking the phone away from his ear. Unfortunately the movement made Stiles roll his hips around Derek’s cock, and Derek all but snarled. He wrenched the phone from Stiles’ hand and tossed it onto the floor, his hands pulling Stiles back down on his cock. Stiles moaned loudly, shocked, clenching around Derek’s hard cock.  
“I can’t- any longer. You’re too fucking tight. I need to fuck you, right now,” Derek growled, using his strength to lift Stiles off his cock and fuck him back down. Stiles threw his head back, keening.  
“God, so fucking good. You’re so tight Stiles, so tight around my cock. You like it? You like me fucking you up and down on my big cock? You like being used?”  
“God,” Stiles choked out in his pleasure haze, “Yes, fuck, I want to be used by you Derek, I want you to use me to come, I want you to use me to get yourself off, I want you to fuck me on your cock for your pleasure. Oh fuck, harder, Derek, fuck me faster.”  
Derek was now pounding into Stiles from below, hips thrusting furiously up into the slimmer male, his fangs protruding from between his lips and his eyes boiling red. His hands were forcing Stiles back down onto his cock every time Stiles lifted himself.  
“So big, oh my god, so fucking thick. Are you going to knot me, Derek, knot me and fill me with your cum?”  
Derek snarled, and Stiles felt his cock expand at the base, forming a knot. Derek pulled Stiles down even harder, and Stiles felt the knot enter his ass.  
“God, FUCK! Oh fuck, it’s so thick, your knot is in me, oh my god. It’s so fucking big. And your cock, god, it’s so hard. Are you going to cum, Derek?”  
Derek shook his head, fucking Stiles even faster on his cock, making Stiles lose vision with the white hot pleasure.  
“Oh fuck Derek! I’m cumming, fuck I’m fucking cumming!”  
“Fuck yes, Stiles, you gonna come all over my cock? Come untouched? You’re such a slut for my cock, Stiles. Go on, come on just my big cock, you know you want to, you can’t stop yourself, you like it too much. You like me fucking you like a toy, stuffing you so full of my thick cock you can barely breathe. Come on my cock, now,”  
Immediately a shiver ran through Stiles, and he moaned obscenely, streams of cum shooting from the tip of his cock onto Derek’s abs and his chest.  
Derek growled at the sight, fucking Stiles through his orgasm and chasing his own. His knot was big, but because Stiles was so fucking wet, it slid in and out without resistance, and the thought of that made Derek almost come instantly.  
“Keep fucking me Derek. I want you to come in me,” Stiles said weakly, making Derek groan, his fingers tightening on Stiles’ hips and thrusting desperately into his tightness.  
“So fucking good, Stiles. Ughhh, I’m going to fucking come in your ass, come so fucking much you orgasm from the feeling of having so much come in you.”  
Stiles whimpered at the thought, letting Derek fuck him bruisingly.  
“Yes,” he bucked slightly, “Fuck me on your big, thick Alpha cock until you come. Fuck, I’ll come too, if you want, I’ll do anything, just come in me,”  
At that, Derek’s control snapped, and thick streams of come filled Stiles, and Derek just kept coming and coming, until Stiles threw his head back and came for the second time from the sheer pleasure of blasting hot come against his prostate.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek hotly on the lips, biting down on his neck, trying to leave marks on the healing werewolf.  
“It won’t work,” Derek chuckled, his knot finally caught on the rim of Stile’s asshole, and he hummed in content. He had finally stopped coming.  
“But this might,” Stiles smirked, biting down on Derek’s sweet spot and sucking it. Stiles felt another stream of come from Derek’s cock, as Derek groaned, clutching onto Stiles’ leg as Stile rolled his hips for good measure, eliciting another stream of come. Stiles moaned, gripping onto the sheets.  
“Don’t do that,” Derek slapped Stiles’ leg, growling in lust.  
Stiles chuckled weakly, and smiled, playing with Derek’s fingers.  
“So… that was fucking amazing,” he said.  
“Yeah?” Derek smiled happily.  
“Yeah,” Stiles looked down shyly, and a blush formed on his cheeks, “You wanna do it again sometime?”  
Derek couldn’t help rolling his hips, making Stiles moan filthily.  
“I’m guessing that’s a yes,”  
“It’s a fuck yes,”


End file.
